


Short stories: Daily Life of Bokuroo

by Tetsucrow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Parody, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsucrow/pseuds/Tetsucrow
Summary: A random short stories about the daily life of bokuroo (bokuto and kuroo).Both of them are great and respectful captains from their high school volleyball clubBut if they meet one another, ...They give headache to the others (especially Akaashi)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Arc 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Warning]  
> There are a possibility some of the stories will include sensitive content  
> .  
> include multishipper  
> The Stories comes in random format (a dialogue, short novel,etc)  
> 

One time  
Summer camp: Tokyo  
.  
Akaashi: "kuroo-san please tell me why hinata is on top of that tree?"  
Kuroo: "oh .. he just wants to see the views from up there"  
Akaashi: "Really? With fake wings attached to him?"  
Kuroo: "Yeah, looks good right? I make him wear it"  
Akaashi: "But why-.."  
.  
*from under the tree*  
Bokuto: "I WILL TEACH YOU HOW TO FLY! JUST BELIEVE IN YOURSELF HINATA!!" :D  
Hinata: "OKAY!!" :d  
.  
Akaashi: "Bokuto-san NO-"


	2. Arc 2

One Time   
Summer camp: Tokyo  
.  
Kuroo: "bro I can do magic, wanna see?"  
Bokuto: "really?" ':/  
Kuroo: "I can change the color of things" ';)  
Bokuto: "lol prove it!"  
.  
Kuroo: "Hey Akaashi! Bokuto said you look Smokingly Hot today!"  
Akaashi: "wha-.." *blush*  
.  
Bokuto: "bro you're right, akaashi's face turns bright red" :D  
Kuroo: "told you"


	3. Arc 3

One Time  
Crossover court: All characters gathering  
.  
Sakusa: "did you wash your hands?"  
Bokuto: "no?"  
Sakusa: "did you see this sign??"  
Bokuto: "what that sign do?"  
Sakusa: "this sign is used to spread awareness about germs and ask you to WASH YOUR GODDAMN HANDS!!"  
.  
Bokuto: "why you wash your hands when you can just lick it clean?" *licks hand*  
Kuroo: "why spread awareness when you can spread your legs for me instead"  
.  
At the distance  
Akaashi: "..."  
Kenma: "..."  
Akaashi: "please end my suffering"


	4. Arc 4

One Time  
Summer camp: Tokyo  
.  
Kuroo: "Nothing starts with N and end with a G"  
Bokuto: "oh.. You're right bro!"  
.  
Akaashi: *sigh* " No he is not bokuto-san"   
Kenma: "nagging, naming,napping, narrating, navigating.."  
.  
Bokuto: "but. N-O-T-H-I-N-G, start with N and end with G"  
Kuroo: "pfft..ahahaha I didn't know you're dumber than bokuto" >:D


	5. Arc 5

One Time  
Summer camp: Tokyo  
.  
Akaashi: "what are you doing?"  
Bokuto: "sitting down"  
Akaashi: "no I mean WHAT are you DOING??"  
Bokuto: "Kuroo rubbing my nips from the back?" :/  
.  
Akaashi: "yes, I can see that bokuto-san. But Why?"  
Bokuto: " to stimulate my nips, Duh!"  
Kuroo: "scientific claims that if you stimulate your tits, you can produce your own milk"  
Bokuto: "and if I can produce milk, I don't need to buy milk ever again" :D  
.  
Kenma: "but that only worked on female"  
Bokuto: "pssh... Tits are tits, right bro?"  
Kuroo: "yeah"  
Kenma: "well good luck with that" *sarcastic*  
.  
5 minutes  
.  
10 minutes  
.  
15 minutes  
.  
Kuroo: "bro arent you enjoying this too much?"  
Bokuto: "what do you mean?"  
Kuroo: "you're letting out a soft moaning just now"  
Bokuto: "you're one to talk, you're enjoying this too aren't you?"  
Kuroo: "fair enough"  
.  
Later that they know  
They ended up stimulating bokuto's nips sensitivity instead of producing milk


	6. Arc 6

One Time  
[Warning] sensitive content  
.  
Kenma: "ugh... My ass and hip hurts"  
Akaashi: "how many rounds last night?"  
Kenma: "3, I told kuroo to stop but he keeps doing it"  
.  
Akaashi: "try to apply some lotion on it. kuroo-san like to do a long rally, so lotion might helps a bit"  
Kenma: "ugh. Fine"  
.  
Kenma: "wait... How did you know what kuroo likes?"


	7. Arc 7

One time  
Summer camp: Tokyo

.

Kuroo: yachi-chan looks like someone who started a fire and ask the fire to calm down  
Imagination Yachi: please calm down fire-san ;-;)

Akaashi: in bokuto-san case, he will surely compete with the fire  
Imagination Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY!! I'm fired up too :D

Kuroken: ...


End file.
